


EVEN IN DEATH

by StarWars1977



Category: star wars the rise of skywalker
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han and Kylo Ren are face to face once again.
Relationships: Son - Relationship, father - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	EVEN IN DEATH

He was exhausted, panting, rivulets of water streaming down his face. He felt hot from  
exertion…cold in the wet spray.

Rey was a formidable opponent…could he fight longer….she could fight stronger….

Both using the force to destroy the other. The waves crashing around them as fierce as their own battle.

Then…in the near distance…a mirage…or what he thought was a mirage…Han Solo…  
his father…just as he remembered him the last time he saw him….before he killed him.  
He was almost smiling… that endearing, cocky smile that he sometimes used on his mother.

Ren shook his head and blinked his eyes…it couldn’t be…….

He watched as his father approached him…closer and closer…..

Then…..

His father placed an aged and work callused hand on his cheek…just as he’d done many times when he was a child…  
Ren stood still…looking into his eyes…each saying nothing.

Something moved in the heart of Kylo Ren…..he saw love and forgiveness in those eyes.

Even in death….the power of love was stronger than the dark!


End file.
